Startled to Death
by Horror Cakes
Summary: Drystan’s a normal man until one day he gets a surprise. Emily never got her happy ending, but what happens when Victor’s cousin Drystan dies? Read and find out buddy! Oh please review! Reviews brighten my day just like strawberry pockys. XDDD


**Summary: Drystan's a normal man until one day he gets a surprise. Emily never got her happy ending, but what happens when Victor's cousin Drystan dies? Read and find out buddy! Oh please review!!! Reviews brighten my day just like strawberry pockys. XDDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Corpse Bride material.**

Drystan Van Dort sat in his parent's parlor playing his piano. The waxed wooden floors reflected the plum walls with gold little flowers and the black piano. The only thing in there was the piano located in the center of the room. He was the only person who went in there so there was no need for chairs or any furniture of any sort. Drystan sat there playing a beautiful slow song, the only window in the room shining bright rays of sun light on his medium length white hair. His eyes were closed so he could focus on the touch of the piano beneath his fingers and the tiny notes going into his head. The piano was everything to him; he didn't have very many friends because of his appearance so he sat inside all day playing it to pass time. After all, albinos weren't common and the only time he saw one himself was when he looked in the mirror. Drystan's mom Nina Van Dort walked in the room and stood there for a minute listening to him play. The beautiful notes made her catch her breath as she stood in the door way. Drystan playing the piano was one of the only things he that she approved of. She would never admit it but she always wanted to learn how to play the piano.

"Drystan, your cousin Maria just arrived all the way from France. Come and greet her my dear boy." He jumped and hit the wrong key accidentally making the piano make a distorted sound of notes. He put his forehead into his hands and ran his fingers through his soft shiny white hair. _I hate her startling me like that, one of these days she's going to be the end of me! _He thought to himself.

"Yes mother, I shall be there in a second." He watched as his mom walked out of the room in her grey dress, while her big brown bun placed on top of her head jiggled. Drystan stood up and dusted off his black suit. Had had never met Maria before so he wondered about her. Was she nice or rude? Either way it didn't matter to him, it's not like he would have to deal with her always.

**** **Drystan******

I walked out into the main parlor and noticed Maria right away. She was a skinny blond girl wearing a coal dress with white lace. Her blond hair was tied in a tight bun on the nape of her neck and she was frowning. I just loved how are family is so 'lively'. I walked up to her and stuck my hand out. "Hello, you must be Maria. My name is Drystan; it's a pleasure to meet you." Maria looked me up and down then frowned. If the frown could get any bigger it would have been going off her face.

"I bet. Now go take my bags up to my room you albino freak." She replied back. My parents gasped and glared at her. I flipped my bangs out of my face so she could see my glare. I didn't let people see my eyes often because I knew that they were red so it freaked them out. Unless I trusted someone or really hated them I would show them my eyes. Maria gasped and took a step back in shock.

"I'm sorry but that's the butler's job." I turned on my heel and walked off. _ Who does she think she is? What a spoiled brat_. I walked back into the piano parlor and sat down to play my beloved piano. The notes were so calming and beautiful. If I had to stay in one room of the house forever this would be the room. No matter what mood I'm in the piano always relaxes me. After I cooled off I walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. It was about time for dinner any minute now. I hope we have spaghetti tonight! My mom Nina walked in and gave me an apologizing look. _Why should she be giving me that look? She did nothing._

"I was just about to get you my dear boy. Your father and I were worried. Speaking of such, where are Maria and your father?" I looked at her and shrugged. "Drystan, remember what I told you. Don't shrug, it makes you look poor." I frowned then looked over to the door. Maria and my dad John came in and sat down at the table. I watched as Maria took the seat across from me. _God, she's a stuck up brat. _"So Maria how is your father doing in France? John and I haven't heard from your father and mother since last month." Maria looked down at the plate of mashed potatoes and peas the maid had just sat down in front of her and frowned. _So much for spaghetti. _

"They're doing fine Aunt Nina. I am a little angry that they sent me down here to wed your freaky son though." I jerked my head up in surprise.

"What are you talking about Maria? I wouldn't wed you if you were the last woman on earth!" I looked from my mom and dad. They both shook their heads and frowned.

"We were going to tell you about in later Drystan…" my mom was cut off by my dad and he continued. "But we wanted to slowly ease into it because we know you're so independent." They both shot disgusted looks at Maria and she acted like she didn't notice.

I jumped out of my seat and ran upstairs to the balcony. Taking two steps at a time I had made it to my goal and leaned against the balcony railing panting. _Why would they do such a thing? And why to that vulgar girl!_ I leaned over the balcony as far as I could and looked down. _I could end it all now if I wanted to. Leave the pain and sadness behind. But that would include everything that's dear to me as well. I could never put my family through that._ I looked up at the black night covered in little speckles of bright lights. The beauty of this world never seems to amaze me. Things like this made me want to live, stars, butterflies, and my piano.

"Drystan are you ok?" My mom yelled a foot away from. I jumped and before I could register what was happening I was already falling. I looked up at the starts one last time. The last thing I heard was my mom scream, and then everything went black.

********

"Wake up sleepy head" I heard in a sing song voice. Whatever said that brushed the hair out of my eyes and I slowly opened them. Damn, my head hurt like hell and everything was blurry. My eyes focused in and I saw the girl hovering over me clearly. Startled I sat up fast and was about to stand when I fell back on whatever I was lying on when I woke up. "Be careful, you just suffered serious head injuries." She said worried.


End file.
